El acto heroico de Akito Tenkawa
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: Akito y su equipo van a un mundo dentro de un libro que los translada a la antigua Sumeria, donde luchara contra el tirano Joviano, ademas de ayudar a Yurika, aparecen personajes biblicos como Abraham


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

El acto heroico de Akito Tenkawa

El joven nipón de cabello castaño Akito Tenkawa, estaba demasiado ocupado en su trabajo por su capitana y novia Yurika Misumaru, esa hermosa joven de cabello azul que estaba enamorada de el.

Ellos estaban junto a la tripulación de la mayoría que eran chicas jóvenes y bellas, entre ellas estaba Ruri, la más amable y tranquila.

Su nave espacial, el _Nergal_, estaba aterrizando con cuidado a su planeta natal, la Tierra, pero no estaban en Japón, sino en Medio Oriente, posiblemente en Irak.

Yurika le rogaba a Akito que sea su novia, por que lo eran en su niñez, mientras que los demás iban en busca de ayuda, ellos conversaban:

-Por favor Akito, yo soy la que mas te quiere-Dijo Yurika.

-Pero no estoy preparado aun-Respondió Tenkawa.

No estaba listo aun para que sean novios, luego mientras exploraban alrededor del _Nergal_, encontraron un libro, sucio por la arena.

Ellos lo vieron en las primeras páginas, cuando lo comenzaron a leer, una fuerza extraña los llevo hacia el libro.

Ruri y los demás fueron hacia el lugar para saber que ocurría, como el libro estaba abierto, todos ellos fueron absorbidos, hasta que se cerró solo.

Mientras iban por un pasaje a una extraña dimensión, veían letras y palabras que flotaban, hasta que cada uno de ellos y por grupos iba a lugares separados.

El joven Akito aterrizo en una zona desértica, creía que estaba de nuevo en Irak, pero a lo lejos vio una ciudad.

Fue corriendo hacia esa ciudad, no era árabe, sino antigua, veía a muchas personas caminando, los hombres tenían faldones de lana, estaban en torso desnudo y descalzos.

Las mujeres estaban ataviadas por mantos que le cubrían el cuerpo desde los hombros y las casas estaban construidas simples, y eran estrechas en calles, era Sumer.

Con su Templo blanco y el gran zigurat que estaba al centro de la ciudad, a los alrededores estaban los campos.

Apareció un sujeto bajo, con la cabeza y el rostro afeitado, narigón, cabeza redonda y vestido asi como eran los demás hombres, su nombre era Selin.

No sabia cual era su lengua, pero Akito le pregunto:

-¿Dónde estoy, señor?-

-Estas en Sumer, joven de ojos redondos-Respondió el hombre.

A su alrededor, observaba la primera civilización de la humanidad, con su primer templo, con carros de dos ruedas, tirados por bueyes.

Estaba ubicado en los dos ríos, Tigris y Eufrates, porque en esa franja comenzaron con la agricultura, la ganadería y a comerciar; las viviendas eran simples, ellos observaban las lunas como calendario; fue la primera civilización en hacer carros con ruedas, mientras que lo llevaron ante el gobernante.

El intendente era un señor con la misma vestimenta que el sujeto, ojos grandes con grandes cejas oscuras, con barba adornada y le dijo:

-Soy el intendente de este lugar, joven-

-Soy Akito Tenkawa, señor-

-Raro nombre-

-¿Para que vine aquí?-

-Para una misión riesgosa-

Se hablaba de una malvada horda, que barría con todo en ese lugar, bajo la ley que crearon, su mejor guerrero era proclamado rey, su hombre era Joviano.

El rey acadio llamado Sargon, el legislador, el rey de Mari, el intendente y el príncipe Judea, se unieron contra este tirano.

Si no lo detenían, podría apoderarse de las demás ciudades, encima era malvado, impío e implacable con sus enemigos, por eso iban a enviar al joven.

Akito estaba vestido con un faldón de tela marrón, una soga para llevar su espada y unas sandalias, junto con dos asesinos acadios fueron al campamento donde el tirano descansaba.

Era una noche en el desierto, mientras que entraban mataron a los guardias, Akito fue a donde torturaban a un sumerio de barba crecida.

Cuando lo libero, peleo contra los verdugos, pero logro vencerlos, el prisionero era muy charlatán, y uno de los acadios lo dejo inconciente de un puñetazo.

Desgraciadamente unos arqueros estaban escondidos y le dieron a los dos acadios, Akito llego a donde estaba sorpresivamente Yurika.

Vestía de traje casi transparente que tapaba los senos, pubis y glúteos, tenia también una capa con charreteras de plumas.

Cuando se sorprendió al verla, entraron unos soldados a la tienda; siendo hábil con la espada pudo matarlos, pero llego el tirano.

Fue detenido por uno de sus generales con una lanza de dos picos, sus soldados estaban vestidos con turbantes tapándoles la nariz y la boca, era de tela negra en el torso, con calzones cortos y sandalias.

El rey Joviano, iba vestido con calzones largos, capa corta, tela por el torso, unas sandalias con lazos y cabello largo salvo por los costados.

Torturaban al joven sacándoles las palabras de la lengua, los dos acadios murieron cuando los arqueros los sorprendieron, pero Yurika dijo:

-El no morirá esta noche, ni por tu mano, ni la de tus hombres, los dioses lo favorecen-

Su novia de la infancia, poseía poderes mágicos, como ver el futuro, pero cuando el tirano se sorprendió, dijo:

-Estupido, ¿Como no matarte sin usar mi mano, o la de mis hombres?-Un golpe de su general lo desmayó.

Ese golpe de una lanza, lo dejo totalmente inconciente, apareció enterrado solo el cuerpo, salvo la cabeza, junto con el sumerio que estaba atado.

Los dos soldados que los estaban vigilándolos, echaban fuego a unos nidos de hormigas gigantes, al lado estaba un esqueleto.

El sumerio salio, a uno que no lo vio por haber bebido demasiado, fue golpeado por un palo y al otro lo tiro a un nido, donde las hormigas lo atacaron.

Con una jarra de alcohol escupía con fuego hacia las hormigas, Akito trataba de defenderse, pero el sumerio lo saco.

Apareció una tropa de soldados, vestidos con cascos, capas, faldones y armados con espadas, estaban varios carros tirados por caballos, junto con prisioneros, casi desnudos y maltratados, uno de ellos era el rey de Sumer con su hacha ceremonial luego de una batalla, que vinieron a socorrerlos.

-Soy el rey-sacerdote y vengo a ayudarlos-

-Yo fui enviado por Sargon contra Joviano-

-Igual, vengan conmigo-

Mientras que en el gran palacio de Joviano, estaba Yurika, quien era una esclava de el por su magia que poseía, la utilizaba como su hechicera.

Una visión que tuvo mientras veía el mapa, era: un grupo de mujeres, quien eran las que integran al _Nergal_ huyeron de un ataque a una aldea.

Ese rey era muy cruel, cuando aventó una parte de pollo a un tigre junto a una leona, y se pelearon por esa parte.

Joviano planeaba casarse con ella, pero si tenía una relación sexual, perdería sus poderes, aunque también iba a apoderarse de toda Mesopotamia.

Mientras que en Ur, estaba una reina de cabello rubio, de unos cuarenta años, teniendo la idea de preparar su tumba cuando le llegue la hora.

Junto con ella, estaba un muchacho rubio y apuesto, con un casco de guerra con su peinado, llamado Meskalamdug.

Estaba el rey sumerio Gilgamesh, tenia un cachorro de león en su brazo, a el le gustaba ir a vivir aventuras, hasta por el mas allá.

Supo que en esa civilización antigua, hubo muchos inventos como los carros de cuatro ruedas tirados por caballos y bueyes.

Akito se dio cuenta que Joviano era rey de esas dos ciudades, donde gobernaba la corrupción, la lujuria y los excesos. Se llamaban Sodoma y Gomorra.

Junto con el sumerio iban a entrar a ese lugar lleno de gente corrupta, pero estaban bien vigilado por los soldados.

Para ingresar, se vistieron de mendigos, aunque ninguno de los habitantes querían cooperar; el de barba crecida se paro a beber alcohol en un bar, lleno de borrachos con la nariz bien roja.

El joven Tenkawa se paseaba por las calles, lleno de dinero, botín y animales para vender; también prostitutas completamente desnudas, además de bujarrones, eunucos y esclavas atados por sus dueños, sean de ambos sexos.

Además había peleas entre los ciudadanos, hasta podían matarlos; sin darle importancia, entro al palacio del tirano.

Ingreso por un lugar donde se enviaba la mercancía, los soldados ni lo vieron, entro a un laboratorio, donde estaba ese hombre quien era el almirante en flota de la línea de naves espaciales, que trabajaba como científico para Joviano.

Le amenazaba con su espada, diciéndole:

-¿Dónde esta Joviano?-

-En el patio de entrenamiento-

Preparando un arco y flechas en una torre observo como ese rey golpeaba con brutalidad a los que estaban entrenando y también a detener una flecha.

Cuando iba a disparar, entraron unos soldados con un joven para que lo torturen, cercenándole el brazo, pero Akito detuvo al verdugo y disparo contra Joviano, pero se defendió con una espada.

Uno de sus generales con un grupo de soldados lo persiguió; entro a una habitación que era un harén lleno de mujeres completamente desnudas que lo desarmaron.

Pero entraron otros dos soldados, que lidio contra ellos y los mató, para escapar tuvo que descender del balcón con una cortina.

Cuando se corto por el peso, entro a una ventanilla, donde el general lanzo a dos soldados para que lo persiguiera, pero impactaron contra el techo.

Ahí era un baño, estaba Yurika bañándose, y se impresiono al ver a Akito para rescatarla, cuando golpeaban la puerta, se fueron por la bañera que llevaba a una alcantarilla de la ciudad.

Akito y ella tomaron unos atavíos para cubrirse, con el ruido de emergencia, el sumerio salio de la ciudad, junto con ese joven que Tenkawa rescato y a la pareja. El científico estaba involucrado.

En el camino, vieron una batalla de soldados sumerios en posición de falange contra unos enemigos que estaban siendo vencidos, el joven se llamaba Lot y los llevo a un lugar.

El legislador Urukagina los llevo hacia el rey de Sumer, a cenar con los nobles y jugar a su juego de mesa, mientras escuchaban música, los campesinos se encargaban de los alimentos.

Los vino a visitar un hombre calvo, de barba canosa y de unos sesenta años en adelante, su nombre era Abraham.

Cuando vio a su sobrino Lot vivo, que estaba junto a Sara, su esposa y su único hijo Isaac, hablo con Akito por salvarlo:

-Gracias joven, por ayudar a mi sobrino-

-Debí hacerlo, lo iban a ejecutar-

El iba a ir a Cannan, por el llamado de su dios Yahvé, quien lo conduciría hacia la tierra prometida, pero antes tenia que hacer un sacrificio.

Cuando Joviano se entero lo del rapto, iba preparando veneno con los escorpiones e iba a enviar al general con sus mejores hombres para matarlo.

Mientras que iban por el desierto junto al sumerio, pararon en un lugar, porque de lejos estaban a caballo, el general y algunos soldados.

Akito le mando a Yurika y al sujeto que se cubran con una gran tela de la tormenta de arena, mientras que el se puso una mascara contra el polvo de arena.

Los enemigos estaban galopeando, y cuando se estaban acercando, saliendo desde el horizonte, de ahí llego hacia el lugar.

No se podía ver nada, como Tenkawa veía por la mascara que llevaba puesta, mato a dos y tres con su espada.

Luego vio una cueva y llamo a sus soldados para que vayan hacia ese lugar, donde el joven entro de la tormenta.

Vieron la sombra, pero dos cayeron por arenas movedizas; pisaron por las rocas que no se hundían, a dos lo atrapo, a uno mas con su arco y al cuarto lo decapito.

Llegaron a un lugar donde había una espada, cuando otro lo toco, lo llevo una soga por arriba, como no se veía bien por pocas luces que salían de los huecos, dos murieron y uno apareció empalado por una roca puntiaguda.

Asustado, el general salio de la cueva; había otro soldado vivo, además de los caballos, el grito con furia:

-Maldito, sal de donde te vea-

Ahí Akito peleo contra el, y lo atravesó con su espada, mientras estaba peleando con el otro, sacaba la flecha para clavarle, cuando le dio muerte lo hizo.

La tormenta se había disipado, ahí lo encontraron Yurika y el sumerio, pero como le clavaron la flecha se desmayo por el veneno.

Cuando a la noche, mientras estaba echado, Yurika uso su magia para salvarlo del veneno; el sumerio vio como ella le quito el mal a su amado.

Cuando el joven nipón despertó, le dio gracias a su novia; se encaminaron directo a Sumer, en el camino se encontraron ese anciano, la otra enamorada de Akito, Ruri y Abraham.

El señor Abraham estaba muy preocupado por lo del sacrificio a Isaac. Pararon en un oasis a beber agua y recolectar pequeños frutos.

Cuando se estaban acercando se encontraron con ese loco trío de chicas, a tres hombres y el resto de la tripulación vestidas como guerreras.

Mientras tanto, los campesinos reunían las ovejas y los escribas contaban en una tablilla de arcilla usando signos. Es por eso que se invento la escritura en ese lugar.

Se decía que un avance amenazador de nómadas como los amorritas, que se aproximaban poniendo en peligro la alimentación.

Todos los habitantes usaban esos signos, como recibos, escrituras, conos, ejercicios escolares, datos matemáticos, inscripciones, pesas y hasta estelas.

Todas esas tabillas de arcilla, se guardaban en una gran biblioteca, también los sellos eran arcilla hueca y bolas, usaban hasta sellos que no se borraban.

Mientras algunos descansaban del trabajo, el funcionario Selin los invito a comer junto con escribas que dibujaban recetas como el estofado de pichón.

Visitaron a los oradores en un simple templo, mientras hacían un sacrificio con un carnero, tenían oraciones ininterrumpidas y rezaban para protegerse de Pazuzu, el demonio mas temido.

También creían en dioses y diosas, como el sol, el agua, el amor y la guerra; muchas sacerdotisas servían y veneraban a las diosas.

Pero el rey sumerio junto con el intendente, el legislador, etc. Hablaban sobre el rey acadio Sargon, el de Mari y Gilgamesh por guerras internas con otros pueblos.

No había ejército permanente, pero Sargon adapto esa idea para formar el primer imperio, así para luchar contra los nómadas.

Como el general y esos soldados no volvieron, Joviano iba a organizar una fiesta por la conquista de las ciudades y asi expandirse aun mas.

Hubo enfrentamientos internos entre varias ciudades; esto le valió a Sargon su popularidad, por ser el más feroz e impío en combate, porque en una batalla avanzaba sobre con una colina con sus soldados pisoteando a los vencidos.

Luego de volver del más allá, Gilgamesh se enfrento a ellos, muchos de los semitas capturaron a muchos sumerios convirtiéndolos en prisioneros, el rey de Mari no estaba muy augusto con los sumerios y planeaba deshacerse de ellos.

Mientras tanto se celebro un banquete del rey junto con los demás, Yurika tuvo una visión terrible: los soldados enemigos atacarían con flechas encendidas con fuego a la ciudad y Joviano seria capaz de eliminar a Akito y hasta los reyes.

Ella en realidad amaba a Akito, era desde cuando eran niños, por eso lo sedujo, se quitaron lo que tenían puesto e hicieron el amor.

Esa fue como su primera vez que lo hace, aunque esto le quito sus poderes de predecir el futuro, pero se levanto y con un camello se dirigió a Sodoma y Gomorra.

Pero Abraham iba a empezar a sacrificar a su hijo, con puñal en mano estaba listo para matarlo; finalmente lo desato y le dio un abrazo fuerte.

Eso era para ponerlo aprueba, en lugar de eso, agarro un carnero y lo enredo con sus cuernos por una planta.

Cuando Akito despertó, supo de Yurika no estaba, asi que se iba a dirigir hacia Sodoma y Gomorra para buscarla, pero sus amigos no lo dejaban.

El rey sumerio, Judea, Gilgamesh y los demás iban a acompañarlo, para que no lo dejen morir se prepararon para pelear.

En el palacio de Joviano se celebraba una fiesta, con bailarinas danzando al compás de los tambores, estaba el rey de Mari hablando con las mujeres, todos comían los manjares y en un lugar elevado estaba Joviano que dijo:

-Esta noche celebramos, asi que coman y beban, porque mañana entramos en batalla-

Uno de los soldados estaba muy preocupado por la ausencia de Yurika, porque era usada de hechicera para ellos.

Mientras tanto llegaron los sumerios y acadios junto con los nipones escondidos en una carreta, uno de los guardias pregunto por el contenido; el sumerio mostró a las mujeres y el intendente lo noqueo de un puñetazo, los demás dejaron inconciente a los guardias dándole fuertes golpes.

Akito subió por las muralla, lanzo a uno de los arqueros por un costado, a uno le dio golpes y se cubrió de las flechas de dos, y el los mato con dos cuchillas.

Mientras tanto en el banquete, apareció Yurika y eso sorprendió a los demás, como el soldado se equivoco, Joviano le dijo:

-Entiendo, eres cobarde y débil-Con una daga lo apuñalo y ahí termino la fiesta.

Los intrusos se preparaban para pelear, el rey de Mari ordeno cerrar las puertas, aunque ya estaban adentro, eso llamo la atención de dos guardias a quienes las jóvenes les dieron muerte.

Para poner a prueba a Yurika, Joviano ordeno que pongan cuatro cobras en seis urnas para probar se magia; Akito subía por las paredes hacia el lugar.

Mientras tanto llegaron los soldados y el rey dijo:

-¿Quién quiere morir primero?-

Comenzó la batalla, las chicas peleaban con mucha sagacidad, tanto el rey, el legislador, el intendente, Gilgamesh, Judea y Sargon los mataban de una con sus espadas.

Pero cuando Joviano supo que Yurika no tenía su magia, porque lo perdió con Akito, asi que tomo una cobra intentando matarlo, pero el tirano saco su espada y decapito a la víbora, ahí apareció Akito y sacando su espada dijo:

-Vine por ella, y tu cabeza-

-El joven y la hechicera, los voy a enterrar juntos-Ahí comenzaron a pelear.

La pelea entre el bien y el mal se tornaba sangrienta, había mas bajas de los enemigos, pero el rey entro por una ventana y los demás lo siguieron.

El joven se enfrento con Joviano en una pelea singular; decapito a dos serpientes que cayeron de las urnas, aunque se hacia difícil pelear ahí.

Hasta Selin y el sumerio ayudaban golpeando a los soldados con ollas de metal, lo que los dejaban inconcientes.

Joviano casi mata al nipón, pero dejándole un rasguño no perdía el valor, hizo que cayeron las ollas de fuego, se salvo de una serpiente, pero se oía ruidos de la puerta:

-Fuego en el frente y guardias detrás, me parece que no perderé la cabeza-Dijo Joviano.

Pero era el rey que tenia a muchos de los soldados, con su alfanje los mataba, asi el joven peleaba sin tener problemas.

El tirano envió que maten a Yurika, pero ella se defendió y noqueo a dos, el la atrapo y se la llevo, luego de matar a un par de soldados, el rey le dio una espada y fue al patio.

Mientras que peleaban, el traidor rey de Mari venia a todo galope, hasta que se encontró con el soberano sumerio, que tomando la lanza, lo bajo del caballo y lo mato clavándole con el arma.

Los nipones y aliados no se rendían, en el patio pelearon Akito y Joviano, Yurika estaba en un lado porque el tirano la echo, peleaba con todo valor, hasta que le hizo tirar las espadas apretándole las muñecas, le dio unos golpes y uno lo tiro al suelo.

Pero le echo cenizas en los ojos y lo tiro al vacío con un empuje, hasta que vino un arquero que le tiro una flecha en la espalda, Yurika quiso protegerlo, pero no la dejo.

Vinieron muchos soldados para pelear, pero cuando Akito se levantaba se saco la flecha, Yurika dio muerte al arquero, Joviano agarro sus espadas y todos se preparaban para pelear a muerte.

Cuando preparaba el arco y la flecha, el joven dijo:

-Detén esta-

La lanzo y mato a Joviano tirándolo por el balcón; de repente un estruendo se oyó en el cielo, era Yahvé, que iba a castigar a esas dos ciudades malditas.

Una serie de bolas de fuego y azufre impactaron por distintos lugares, cayeron por donde estaban los soldados, donde cayó Joviano y por los harenes.

Fue la oportunidad donde Akito y Yurika podían escapar, también sus amigos y aliados los acompañaron hasta las puertas donde estaban a salvo.

Nadie había podido sufrir tanto castigo, como los todos los moradores no tenían escapatoria, murieron al instante, los edificios caían y las llamas crecían hasta tener tamaños semejantes.

Lot huyo con su esposa, pero al voltear se convirtió en una estatua de sal, así terminaron esas dos ciudades llenas de vicios y corrupción.

A lo lejos, Akito y Yurika estaban juntos, que por su valentía y victoria sobre el mal, clamaron:

-¡Viva!-

Cuando llegaron a Sumer, los habitantes los recibieron con alegría; asi como el rey, Sargon, Gilgamesh, Judea, Urukagina y otros como el intendente, Selin, el de barbas y el legislador iban a despedirse de ellos, porque ya finalizaba el libro para ellos.

Mientras que Abraham, su esposa, su hijo, su familia y sus seguidores partieron a otras tierras, el objetivo del patriarca, era de convertirse en el padre de múltiples naciones, asi lo había llamado Yahvé.

En cuanto al joven Akito se había convertido en un héroe para los sumerios, por sus actos contra el mal; asi fue cuando miraba a Yurika, que sin poderes volvió a la normalidad, asi tenia que ser cuando se besaron.

Todos unidos volvieron al lugar en donde partieron y se despidieron de sus mesopotámicos amigos, que ayudaron a combatir el mal.

Luego de salir del libro, seguían estando en el desierto iraquí; pero la nave seguía estacionada allí, se subieron y fueron directo a Japón.

Mientras tanto los dos jóvenes que estaban muy enamorados se miraban a los ojos y se estaban prometiendo amor eterno, por eso se encerraron en la habitación de Yurika dándose besos el uno al otro y luego una relación sexual sin ropa.

Cuando llegaron a su país natal, se iban a casar para estar siempre juntos; por que también ellos son una de las mejores parejas.

Fin


End file.
